


In Which Gerard Throws an Egg at Frank's Head

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, asshole!Frank, danger days!gerard as well, kind of cute though, shy-ish!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sometime he began to not feel his toes, his scarf seemed to be doing him no good, and just when he was literally one block away from his apartment, his warm and toasty bed, his plush couch and fuzzy socks—</p><p> </p><p>Something hit him in the back of the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gerard Throws an Egg at Frank's Head

The wind was freezing as it hit Frank’s face, along with the pleasant mixture of snow and rain that everybody loved. It was making the tip of his nose red, his cheeks burn, his eyes water, and to put it simply; _Frank fucking hated winter._

 

The said kind of weather was what Frank dreaded about living the distance he did to his town plaza; it was at that distant where it was a waste to drive, but just too much to walk, and so he had to decide; did he want to lug on all his winter clothes and walk through this hell, or did he want to start up his car and wait ten minutes or so— in which he’d already be halfway there if he walked— for his car to get warm enough to actually work?

 

At sometime he began to not feel his toes, his scarf seemed to be doing him no good, and just when he was literally one block away from his apartment, his warm and toasty bed, his plush couch and fuzzy socks—

 

Something hit him in the back of the head.

 

Something hit him in the back of the fucking head - AKA the only warm part on his body - and cleared his orange hat right off the top of it.

 

Frank’s body had never whipped around so fast, and it was all because that just struck his last goddamned nerve in this weather.

 

He saw a man standing a few feet away from him, eyes wide, vibrant red hair almost more blinding than the snow piled up on the sidewalk. He was wearing a blue jacket and these sweat pants that looked ridiculous to be wearing in the weather they were in.

 

Frank didn’t really mean to glare at him, but he did. He looked down and noticed a purple plastic egg on the ground that had dug itself into the fluffy snow.

 

“Uhm, sorry—” The man began to speak, but closed his mouth when Frank held up his hand, palm facing the man.

 

Frank bent down, and picked up the egg, along with his hat.

 

“That really wasn’t for you—” Was the man’s next attempt.

 

“Just shut the fuck up, alright? Now _this-_ this better be worth my fucking time,” Frank spat, and he just saw the guy’s eyes flash with fear. Great.

 

The man figured now is the time to walk away, but Frank grabbed his wrist, and pulled him underneath an overhanging ceiling connected to one of the stores. He pushed him against the wall, “What’s in this?”

 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean for it to hit you,”

 

“Uh-huh,” Frank said, scanning the guys face. Yeah, he was kind of totally stunning now that Frank had the chance to examine him— but he threw a fucking egg at his head.

 

Frank squeezed each side of the egg with each hand, twisting them apart carefully. There was a rock taped to the bottom, and a piece of paper on the inside.

 

“Did you _really_ think it was a good idea to throw this at me?” Frank asked, and he could see how embarrassed this guy was. Fucking _hilarious,_ honestly.

 

“No, I—”

 

“Oh my God, could you keep your gob shut for a second? Like, fuck. What do I have to do to keep you quiet?”

 

Frank pulled the piece of paper out, and started reading it, and _oh._

 

Well, this certainly answered his previous question.

 

The paper read, scrawled in cute messy handwriting:

 

_‘you’re really fine, could we find time to dine? i’d really love to blow you, also get to know you, over a rich glass of wine and dinner at mine’_

 

Frank smirked. Oh, he is _definitely_ feeling this. He had no idea who this guy even was, but he looked to be around the same age as him, and he’d be damned if he refused a blowjob from someone that fucking pretty.

 

“Sure,” Frank said.

 

The man blinked. “What?”

 

“I said, sure. But don’t you dare pull this shit again. Now my hat is wet and my head hurts. ‘Better have a good mouth for cock sucking,”

 

The man’s cheeks flushed, and Frank threw the egg in the garbage after he had put the paper in his pocket.

 

“I want to do it now.”

 

“Hm?” Frank asked, looking at him.

 

“Now.” The man repeated.

 

“Whoa, hold on, wait— how do you even know me? What’s your name?”

 

The man blushed. “Gerard. I moved in two months ago, in early October. I kept seeing you walking out of your house and God, you were just too pretty to _not_ confront, and I was just way too awkward to say something and so I found one of those Easter eggs in one of my packing boxes and—”

 

“Okay, yeah, yeah, you thought I was hot, now you get your wish— I don’t need your whole fuckin’ life story,” Frank muttered, rolling his eyes, and Gerard fucking _smiled_. What the fuck was that for?

 

“Wow. I just _knew_ you were a dick, the second I laid eyes on you,” And his eyes went all dreamy and Frank punched him lightly in the shoulder, saying, “Fuck the fuck off- now, I’m fucking freezing and I want my dick sucked,”

 

Gerard was really ecstatic. Well, really, why wouldn’t he be? He had been crushing on this dude since he moved in, and he really never thought this would work. He had a tendency of brainstorming things like that and leaving them at the back of his brain- but now he was thinking maybe he should attempt them more often.

 

The two of them walked fast, Gerard making rude noises every time he felt a particularly harsh gust of wind. Frank ignored him, trudging his way through the snow his own way.

 

When they reached Gerard’s house, Gerard dropped his keys in the snow on the first step, and had to dig around for them. Frank wasn’t really that impressed.

 

Gerard unlocked the door, walking inside and peeling off his coat, throwing it over top of the couch, wet side up. Frank did the same, and the second Gerard turned around, Frank was pushing him up against the closed door.

 

He pushed his crotch against Gerard’s, ground his hips into him, and made a noise. “It’ll do,”

 

Frank tilted Gerard’s chin up, and Gerard was looking at him with wide eyes as Frank stared right back, smirking barely.

 

Gerard’s eyes shut when Frank leaned in and kissed his neck, soft and slow, wet and just right.

 

Frank placed his hand overtop of the front of Gerard’s pants, and whispered, “Mine. Right now, fucking _mine_ ,”

 

Gerard nodded fast.

 

“Got it?” Frank asked, and Gerard licked his lips, nodding again.

 

Frank’s eyes turned dark, _“Got it?”_ He repeated, hand squeezing, “‘Cause I sure do,”

 

Gerard gasped, eyes rolling back lightly, and Frank chuckled, “Now get on your fucking knees. You should be thankful I didn’t make you do this out there in the snow, ‘cause I was seconds away from it,”

 

Funny thing is, Gerard probably wouldn’t have protested.

 

Gerard dropped to his knees and Frank kicked his pants down, not hesitating as he grabbed a handful of Gerard’s hair, tugging him towards his cock.

 

“Go on, this is what you fucking wanted. Suck,” He demanded, and Gerard did.

 

The back of Frank’s head hit the door when Gerard sank down, and he let out a sigh. It had been a while for him, but it’s not like he was gonna be up front and centre about that.

 

Frank’s eyes opened when he felt Gerard’s delicate hands splay out on his hips - nails grazing the skin ever so lightly - and he debated on telling Gerard, ‘Uh-uh, no touching!’

 

But he didn’t.

 

Instead, he thrust his hips forward, moaned quietly and abrupt, and the way Gerard just took it all— man, did Frank get lucky this time.

 

Frank’s hand balled into a fist and it slammed into the coldness of the door, the winter from outside seeping inside so slowly you could hardly realize. His breathing turned ragged when he felt Gerard swallow around him and lower himself even more.

 

Frank’s eyes shot open when Gerard’s tongue started to press against him hard, and he looked up, nearly prayed to _God_ that he wouldn’t come right then because— because Gerard _really_ wasn’t disappointing him here.

 

His mouth dropped open, his hips jutted out, Gerard moaned around him and one of Frank’s hands grabbed Gerard’s tangled hair, pushed him down, just held him there, held him there, held him—

 

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Frank swore, teeth gritted and eyes fluttered closed, and then he was coming down Gerard’s perfect throat and chin.

 

Gerard pushed himself off after he swallowed, gasping. Frank’s eyes were still shut as he heard Gerard beg for air, and it was hot.

 

Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard, who was sitting there on his knees, one hand around his own throat. Frank pulled up his pants, buttoned them quickly, before dropping to his knees.

 

He looked at Gerard, and Gerard looked back. Frank bent forwards, got on his hands and knees. “Down,”

 

Gerard’s eyes were broad and scared, but Frank could tell he wasn’t wanting this to stop.

 

Gerard leaned backwards, arms catching himself as he lowered himself onto his back, the entire time having Frank grovel closer and closer.

 

Frank bit his lip, eyes dark as he was looking at Gerard. “Don’t move a fucking inch,”

 

Gerard’s mouth opened in shock at the words, and then shut right after. His eyes were glued onto Frank; his somber eyes, his toothsome figure, his delectable mouth. He wanted it.

 

Frank moved a hand to the bottom of Gerard’s shirt, pushing it up. Gerard’s stomach sucked in slightly from the cool air, and Frank’s eyes shot up.

 

Gerard’s eyes never ceased to widen at every move.

 

Frank smirked, holding Gerard’s eye contact as he leaned down and licked a stripe up Gerard’s stomach.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Gerard gasped, and Frank kissed down, fingers sliding under the hem of Gerard’s sweat pants, folding them lower.

 

Gerard lifted his hips, and Frank pushed them down faster than you could think of your favourite meal.

 

“Wha—” Gerard started.

 

“Don’t move. A fucking. _Inch._ ” Frank repeated, reminding Gerard of the newborn rule.

 

Gerard tried to speak, opened his mouth to object or _something,_ but then his pants were down around his ankles and Frank’s tongue was pressed to his inner thigh.

 

“Shit,” Gerard uttered, eyes slipping closed and he really didn’t think Frank would be kind enough to reciprocate.

 

Frank kissed up Gerard’s inner thigh, making Gerard’s breathing hitch and his stomach tighten.

 

The kisses trailed up, Frank’s hand slipping under Gerard’s knee, holding his leg up as he brushed his nose against the skin.

 

Gerard’s breathing was everywhere when Frank slid his mouth lower, lower, and then he stopped.

 

Gerard’s eyes opened just in time to feel Frank bite down sufficiently hard, and a short gasp left his mouth, followed by a surprised, “ _Frank!_ ”

 

Frank chuckled and licked over the spot before sucking on it, and Gerard’s back arched once more, Frank’s fingernails digging into his stomach to push him back down to meet the ground.

 

Gerard made a frustrated noise, and Frank pulled off of the skin, looking at Gerard.

 

“Now, I could just leave you here with this problem you seem to have, _or_ you can play by my rules and get your dick sucked. Completely up to you, honey,”

 

Gerard fucking _hated_ this.

 

“I—”

 

“That’s what I fucking thought. So stay still, shut up, and enjoy.”

 

Frank bent down and licked a slow stripe up Gerard’s dick, and _moaned_ after doing so.

 

Gerard definitely wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Frank,” Gerard whispered.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Frank breathed out, sucking on three of his fingers before finally taking Gerard into his mouth, and the way it was done was all so unbelievable.

 

Gerard’s hips cocked lightly to one side, almost as if to get away because he really couldn’t stay still when Frank was down there.

 

When Frank sank deeper - and it was all Gerard could fucking think about _ever_ \- he crept a hand under Gerard’s ass, and without any warning, his fingers were, well, _inside._

 

“What the— _oh._ ” Gerard said, and didn’t question it, _couldn’t_ question it because it all turned so good so fast.

 

“More,” Gerard murmured, eyes switching between being half open and closed, feeling Frank’s second hand to hold himself up brushing lightly against his side every few seconds, and his other hand pumped three fingers in and out of Gerard.

 

“Oh God,” Gerard muttered, and then Frank pulled off of his dick, sitting up, saying fast, “Up,”

 

“What, oh God, what—” Gerard began, propping himself up on his shoulders, but Frank was _insistent._

 

“ _Up,_ bitch.”

 

Gerard sat up, dazed and feeling more than used already, and Frank snaked a hand around his waist, pulling him up so he was sitting on his lap, and then he was fucking him with his fingers again.

 

“ _Frank,_ Jesus Christ,” Gerard moaned, head falling back because it was too much effort to hold it up at this point, and if that wasn’t an opportunity for Frank to work his magic, what was?

 

Frank’s lips went to Gerard’s neck, sucking there, fingers still pumping; lazy and stiff, fast and hard-working. It was such a good mixture for Gerard to have, he could get off just _thinking_ about it.

 

He wasn’t just thinking about it, though. It was fucking _happening,_ and he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of it.

 

Gerard began to grind down on Frank’s fingers, feeling the base of Frank’s hand press against the flesh of his ass, and he knew he could do it, if he just moved a _teeny_ bit to the side—

 

“Fuck,” Gerard sighed, and then he hissed as Frank brushed the spot again, gritting out as he did so, “Moan my name,”

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gerard moaned as Frank’s fingers twitched, sparked a fire in him that nearly sent him over the bend.

 

“My fucking _name,_ whore,” Frank hissed, mouthing at a spot behind Gerard’s ear, and that set Gerard off.

 

He leaned in closer to Frank’s mouth, as if trying to get more, “Shit, Frank, _please,_ ” He whispered, desperation threading his hoarse voice, a simple, civil plead for release.

 

“Louder,” Frank growled, sliding his empty hand down to not jack him, but just hold him, and that made Gerard cry out.

 

“Frank! Goddamn fucker,” Gerard yelled, propping his head down on Frank’s shoulder, moaning when Frank started moving his wrist, the fingers of his other hand sparking something inside Gerard with each tiny press they offered.

 

When Frank brushed his fingers against Gerard just right, the gasp that left his mouth was on the brink of being ignominious- sharp and high-pitched, utterly _humiliating_ , but hot at the same time, and it wasn’t not like Gerard could take it back.

 

“‘Gonna come, please, don’t stop,” Gerard said, voice quiet and so, _so_ desperate that Frank couldn’t stop without feeling bad about doing so. But did he care? Not one bit.

 

“H— _ah,_ shit, yeah,” Gerard moaned, hips protruding and jaw going slack, just about to come, right there—

 

And Frank stopped.

 

Without thought, Gerard begged, “ _No,_ please, please Frank, oh God,” His voice was a whine, near a cry, and Frank sniggered.

 

“But it feels _good_ , doesn’t it?” He whispered, hot and dirty against Gerard’s ear, and Gerard couldn’t deny that it did.

 

“God _yeah—_ but Frank, it hurts,” Gerard near mewled, and Frank figured he’d give it to him.

 

Not even five seconds after Frank started moving his hand did Gerard’s head bury in Frank’s neck. He whimpered, moaned, bit at the skin there before coming all over both of them.

 

The aftershocks made Frank have to hold him up.

 

“C’mon, you big wuss. You’re acting like I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had,” Frank muttered, using Gerard’s shirt - that was still on him - to clean up the mess.

 

“‘Pro’ly are,” Gerard said back, using Frank’s shoulders to hoist himself up onto his feet. Frank got up with him.

 

Gerard looked at Frank, and gave him a lopsided smile. “Thanks for that. I didn’t think you’d be kind enough to return the favour.”

 

Frank scoffed. “Wow. I’m not _that_ mean,”

 

One side of Gerard’s mouth tugged upwards, “Yeah,” He said, and looked at the ground, picking up his sweat pants. He pulled them up.

 

The silence was teetering on the edge of awkward.

 

“So,” Gerard said. “Would you be opposed to doing this again?”

 

Frank put a hand on his hip. “Usually, I would be. But since you live right across the street - and you’re quite the cocksucker - I wouldn’t mind it so much,”

 

Gerard beamed. “Oh— awesome! I can just give you my number, or something,”

 

Frank nodded, and grabbed his phone from the pocket of his coat that was on the couch. He opened up a new contact, let Gerard punch his info in.

 

“Just come over sometime. I work from 8 to 5 every weekday. Besides that, I’m free,” Frank offered, and Gerard nodded.

 

“Sounds great,” Gerard smiled, and Frank then looked at his hands. “Shit, probably got your fucking ass on my phone,”

 

Gerard blushed. “Uh, the bathroom is over there, if you want to y’know, wash up,” He pointed vaguely in the direction of the hallway, and Frank muttered a thanks before going to use it.

 

Gerard tugged on the rest of his clothes as he waited for Frank. He sighed, grabbing Frank’s coat when he got back. He handed it to him, “Here you go,”

 

“Thanks,” Frank said, and pulled Gerard in by the waist, causing a surprised sound to erupt from Gerard.

 

Frank looked him up and down, gave his ass a squeeze. “And _I,_ ” He started. “Will be seeing you again soon,”

 

Gerard knew by the power of the kiss- and the way Frank smiled at him before he left- that he wasn’t lying.


End file.
